Before he cheats: Teen Titan girl style
by RavenxIsxAxBlackxRose
Summary: Songfic, what happens when Bumble bee, raven and starfire find out there boyfriends are cheating on them? the destroy the T-car of course! Song: before he cheats by carrie undewood


So this is my first songfic, it before he cheats by Carrie Underwood.

Me: I do not own before he cheats or the teen titans, will you disclaimers stop bothering me

Disclaimer: No.

Me: fine then here's the story

The Titans girls wanted a night out. The guys were out of the tower now too, and the girls knew exactly what they were doing.

"Hey Terra your lookin hot." Beast Boy said as he walked into the club with Robin and Cyborg.

"Not bad yourself, BB." She said, flirtatiously as she began to press herself on him, her blonde hair glowing in the club lights.

Raven grabbed a pair of black sunglasses, completing her black leather look.

Hey Sarah, long time no see." Cyborg said, he was wearing a holo-ring but Sarah Simms could still tell it was him.

"Hey Cy, or is it Victor now."

Cyborg checked her out, her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing a _very _low cut purple shirt and a black leather skirt that barely covered her butt.

"You can call me whatever you want." He said pulling her closer.

Bumble Bee grabbed her black leather jacket and went to go join Raven in the garage.

"Richie-Poo, where _have _you been, prom _totally_ sucked without you." Robin heard a high pitch voice purr.

Sure enough, he looked over his shoulder to see Kitten Moth, his junior high prom date standing before him.

Normally he would have run the other direction when he saw this, but this time he liked what he saw.

She stood before him wearing a short pink skirt and a tight low cut tank top that had her boobs popping out into Robin's face. She had a headband in her blonde hair.

"I bet it would" He said finally replying to her statement.

"So, want to dance or something?" She said, squeezing her boobs together.

"Show me the way." He replied coyly.

Starfire slid her thigh-high black leather boots on and joined the other two girls in the garage.

"Ready?" Raven said a wicked smile on her face.

"Ready." They said smirks on there face to.

"Then let's go." Raven grabbed her Louisville slugger and put it on the back of her black motorcycle.

Bumble Bee grabbed a pocket knife and Starfire grabbed the extra set of keys to the T-car from the hook on the door.

They got on the back of Raven's black motorcycle and drove to the club they knew the boys would be at.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a beach-blonde tramp, _

_And she's probably getting frisky._

'_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink because she can't shoot whisky_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo_

_And he don't know,_

The three girls arrived outside the club they knew there boyfriends would be at. They quickly scanned the cars looking for the shining paint of the white and blue T-car and walked over to it.

"He won't ever know." Raven said a mischievous smile playing at her lips.

Just then Raven pulled out the keys to her motorcycle and Star to the keys to the T-car and they dug there keys into the side of the boys pretty little supped up four wheel drive.

"So what if we don't have a ride for a while, this is totally worth it." Bee said as she carved her name into the leather seats. She then passed the pocket knife to Raven who did the same, and then to Starfire who also scratched out her name into the black leather seats. Raven then brought out Beast Boy's cherished autographed Louisville slugger and smashed the headlights of the car with a BANG! Then Bumble Bee brought out their trusty pocket knife and slashed a hole in all four tires.

The girls took a step back from the bashed, beaten, and annihilated car standing before them and surveyed their work.

"Not bad. Not bad at all." Bumble Bee said. Surveying the work they did on the poor car.

"I'd say way did very good, Yes?" Starfire

"Yes. Yes indeed." Raven replied, looking over the car for a spot they forgot to damage.

And with that the girls walked into the club.

_That I dug my keys into the side of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into the leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Terra, drunk as hell, hears a Shania Twain song on the radio and trys to sing along, in her best white trash voice.

Kitten was kissing Robin; I mean full make-out mode and then pulls away to giggle "I'm drunk." Robin pulls her back and says," That's a bad thing?" And they proceed to get back in there lip lock,

Cyborg was in the bathroom, he was the only one who felt the least bit bad for cheating on the girls. But nevertheless, he was sitting there waiting for Sarah, dabbing on some 3 dollar polo he got from the club's bathroom.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke._

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk." And he's a thinking he's gonna get luck._

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of bathroom polo,_

_And he don't know._

The girls spotted the guys up against the wall of the club, each of them kissing a bleach blonde tramp.

Raven, being the 'leader' of this escapade, walked in the middle of the three girls. She looked deadly in her black leather pants and dark sunglasses. She also had a purple tank-top on underneath her black jacket, and her violet tresses were spilling out of her black hat.

Bumble Bee was walking off to the left of Raven and was wearing a similar outfit of black leather shorts, a yellow tank-top underneath a black leather jacket. She didn't wear a hat or sunglasses but her hair was out of her usual buns and she wore black boots ankle boots with heels.

Starfire walked to the right of Raven and she wore a black miniskirt and black thigh-high boots and her red hair was in a messy bun. She wore a green tank-top and a black leather jacket.

Walking past the boys, Raven dug in her pocket for a particular object and stood in front of Beast Boy, who was still making out with Terra, and looked him in the eyes. He pushed Terra away from him and started explaining, "Raven, it's not what you think-."

"Save it Beast Boy I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses anymore." She then pulled the keys out of her pocket and handed them to Bumble Bee.

"Hope you like walking home." She said, dropping the keys into Sarah's fruity little drink.

"My car!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Robin was trying to convince Starfire that it was OK to do this to her.

"Star, come on, this is OK. It's OK for me to be with Kitten. It's an Earth custom.

Starfire looked confused, like she didn't know what to think. Bee and Raven sensed this and walked over to Robin and both slapped him in the face at the same time.

"Don't think you can pull the little 'Earth custom' trick on her anymore Robin. That's low, even for you."

And with that, they walked out of the club, leaving three very shocked boys behind them.

_That I dug my keys into the side of his pretty little supped up four wheel drives,_

_Carved my name into the leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

The girls walked down a dark, abandoned alley. They took their leather jackets off and walked down, things blowing up behind them because of Raven's emotions.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl, _

_Because next time that he cheats,_

_Oh you know it won't be on me._

The guys left the club with Cyborg holding the wet, beer soaked keys, and were shocked to see the T-car utterly, terribly destroyed. Cyborg was weeping, Beast Boy was cussing, and Robin was kicking things.

'_Cause I dug my keys into the side of his pretty little supped up four wheel drive, carved my name into the leather seats._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed a hole in all four tires._

"Wait, guys, there's something carved into the car!" Beast Boy shouted.

Sure enough, when they peered into the car they found three names carved into the seats.

Rachel Karen

Koriander

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh… maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Ohh, before he cheats_

Okay so what do you think of the story, it's just a quick one I made because I love the song so needless to say, it's a one shot any way YOU CAN STILL REVIEW!!!!!! Please review, it's not that hard

Black rose


End file.
